


What The Hearts Of The Squad Wants.

by FanFictionerForLife1994



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: DC Cinematic Universe (DCEU), Deep Desires, Dream Sequences, Fictional, Other, Suicide Squad 2016, alternate version, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionerForLife1994/pseuds/FanFictionerForLife1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enchantress gives the squad an choice of what they really want in their lives. How they would all imagine their deepest desires. She shows all of them giving them their ultimatums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Hearts Of The Squad Wants.

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING related to Suicide Squad or its characters. That privilege belongs to DC and director David Ayer. Some of the scenes of the sequences I changed up like Diablo's, Deadshot and Flag's. Also gave Boomerang, Katana and Killer Croc theirs because it's only fitting. Speaking of KC, I did his as if he was able to hear Enchantress while dealing with the bomb for I believe it goes beyond just God powers. Oh, and the Japanese sentences you see I used for Katana's dialogue with her, her husband and twin daughters on Google translate so if you have trouble understand what it means, I put English dialogue next to it.
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you guys thought.

The squad arrived at the source of The Enchantress's power and waited until the time was right to strike. Killer Croc was dealing with the bomb with Flag's men. The bomb that Flag left was big enough to destory a large building itself. "I have been waiting for you all night." "Step out of the shadows, I won't bite." She spoke startling them. Harley took the chance but Flag and Deadshot stopped her making her pout. "Why are you here?" "Because the soldier led you?" "And awful Waller." "Why do you serve her to cage you?" "I'm your ally and I know what you want." "Exactly what you want." She said. As her words from tongue spoke, a bright white light from Enchantress spreaded as the squad comtemplated of what they wanted truly. The Enchantress gave them all a look into the futures they could have should they join her.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Deadshot's Desire.

 

 

Deadshot had done it. He had done what no one, not even The Joker could've done...killed The Batman. The Knight of Gotham met his end at the hands of the man that never missed a shot in his life. He shot every bullet at the crusader and knocked him down with his coat covering the dead vigilante. Deadshot takes a look and while admiring, is somewhat conflicted as to what now? In a flash, he was now taking his daughter, Zoe to school smiling for what seemed like the first time in his life. He hugged and kissed her goodbye watching as she went off to class. The best part, no one coming to arrest him and put him in the hole throwing it into another hole venting his own frustrations on himself or the heavy bag. Now having full custody of Zoe with his ex-wife getting visits and keeping her stanky ass boyfriend as Floyd described him as away from coming with her was all that kept him happy. Now he good get Zoe into more good schools, away from violence and maybe, just maybe finally retire from all the killings and be there more for his daughter. Perhaps settle down again. Then again, he learned his lesson with his ex.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Harley's Desire.

 

 

Harley woke up with the ever brighting sun shining throughout the nice house she was in and laying on the bed next to her who she couldn't believe was the madman she fell in love with. She realized both her and himself were not pale covered in colors or tattoos anymore. She was back as Harleen Quinzel, the once nice girl was born again. "Hey sweetheart." Joker said waking up eyes opening with love, devotion and passion. "Puddin?" She asked. "That's right honey, I'm your puddin." He said with conviction. "Come on, let's wake the babies." As soon as he said babies she paused. She had children? Her and Joker were happily married? She immediately smiled and walked fast and alongside her husband, there she saw her two kids. A boy and girl. She wanted to cry but the happiness inside wouldn't let her. She and Joker grabbed them from their separate cribs and took them downstairs to eat breakfast. Afterwards, she went and turned on the expresso machine making coffee for herself carrying her baby boy in her arms. The babies names were Daniel and Whitney Quinzel. She would've spoke but she was enjoying this to try. As Joker came and kissed her she took a glance at his nametag on his business suit. "Jerome Valeska." She mouthed to herself. This meant that her full married name was Harleen Quinzel Valeska thus now seeing their children had their father's last name. "Hon, I must get going I'm running late." Jerome said. "Okay." "Puddin, be careful and be safe, okay?" She said with plea. "Shhh, of course." "You know I'd do anything for you." Jerome said giving her one more peck on the lips and saying goodbye to the kids before leaving out the door leaving Harleen taking care of the kids, and she couldn't help but cry tears of joy. She had the life she wanted and wouldn't want to change it. She heard Daniel crying. "Aww, does little puddin need a change already?" "Come on then sweetie." "And you can help out Sweetie Whitney!" Harleen said with all the love and joy in the world.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Flag's Desire.

 

 

Rick was moving, squirming and sweating hard. The nightmares of losing his love, Dr. June Moone was disturbing him to the point of being labeled crazed. He didn't want to see the flashes of pain he and her were going through due to Enchantress possessing her body. Around him were dead friends of the U.S. military he was close with, even the people of the pentagon along with Amanda Waller. Moone's body was twitching and shaking out of control. Enchantress was way too much for June to handle alone and she had to be stopped. June made Flag promise something that stuck to him. "If you have to choose between her or me, you stop her!" "Promise me you'll stop her...even if it kills me." He didn't want to think about it but now there was no choice. To stop Enchantress, he had to kill the woman he loved and the demon's soul along with her. Screams of suffering filled June's while a sick pleasure filled the witches. Flag pointed his gun at her, hand and focus shaking, trembling with fear and reluctance. "Rick, do it!" "Kill her!" "Kill me!" "Please!" June pleaded. "No!" Rick screamed. "Please kill me!" Do it!" She begged. "I CAN'T!" Rick shouted. "You have to!" "Please just do it!" "I love you." She said. Rick's face now with mad sadness and anxiety as she continues pleading, saying I love you to him over and over again but he screams violently, sobbing his eyes out until finally he pulls the trigger. The noise of the gun awaking him from his nightmare with sweat heavy all over his face and body. He stopped breathing in and out when June's hand touched him and he looks at her. Her blonde hair and smooth skin are normal clear as day. "Baby." "It's just a nightmare." "It was just a bad dream." "I'm here." June reassured him with her words and a smile making him smile too. "Come here." She said with seduction and pulls him in a passionate kiss thus calming him down and hopefully to comfort her for as long as he lived.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Harkness's Desire.

 

 

George Harkness was a sucker for the finest things in life. Here he was, on a desert island beach. Sun glasses and all enjoying the fruits and rewards of his labor. Around him were many beautiful women feeding him the freshest grapes, massage rubs from them and to top it all off...he was rich. All the money and diamonds in the world and even may go far to share it with- oh second thought, he may decide to keep it all to himself. That is, unless he shares it a woman one day. "Hahahaha!" "Gals, I'm really loving this hospitality!" "I Gotta say, I may just make my stay here." "Have a little cottage home yeah?" The girls giggled at his personality and he loved it and quite frankly who could blame him? He rather be here than serving God knows what kind of sentence at Belle Reve. "Boomerang, I got your special just for you." The woman who said this was Katana. Unmasked, unarmored and half-naked. Boomerang's eyes were wide as they could go as he started the beautiful Japanese sword fighter with awe. "Princess, is that you?" He asked surprised. Katana with a smile wraps her arms around his neck and straddles him. "Why don't we go to my private room, hmm?" "Say we have happy ending?" She asked with lust. "Love me for all time, eh?" Boomerang asked excited. "Yes, for all time." She said smiling with the lust still there and she then licks his face slowly traveling from his face to his lips. Boomerang smiles as he then quickly picked up Katana and ran off to the private room. "Enjoy without me ladies!" "I'm bout to be happy!" He laughed and Katana did as well thus leaving them with privacy.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Katana's Desire.

 

 

Katana saw herself in her homeland being celebrated by her people as a hero to save the world for the honor of Japan. Warrior's like her followed her in worship and in search of guidance to be as strong and willing as only she could. She looked around to be in awe and humbled by the praise by everyone. As she's walking, her people grabbed her and hoisted her up carrying her as any hero should. Her smile flashed finally letting it sink in and embraced it all. She was carried to the Japanese mayors, presidents and all of the respected leaders there to acknowledge and show appreciation for her bravery and courage for standing and eliminating the threat from destroying her home. Claps, cheers and chants was all she could hear and she bowed being thankful for all of it and just when she thought it couldn't get any better at all...beside her comes a man and turns her around for her to get a full glimpse of her late husband. He was a 6'1 handsome looking man with a great build and admiring qualities. "Tatsu." He spoke her real name as he hugged her before letting go and caressing her face as she did the same to her husband. "Maseo!" She cried in joy and kissed him and he returned it. 

 

Maseo (In Japanese): (あなたは、人々のためによくやっています。私はあなたのように誇りに思っ います) (You have done well for the people. I'm so proud of you.) 

 

 

Katana (In Japanese): (私はあなたに私の夫を逃しました。感謝私の祖先は再びあなたの側であることをことをもたらしました.) (I missed you my husband. Thankful my ancestors brought be to be by your side again.)

 

 

Maseo (In Japanese): (子供たちは同様にあなたを逃しました。私はそれらすべてを持ってきました。カイ、サイ、あなたのお母さんの家...ヒーロー。(The kids missed you as well. I brought them all. Kai, Sai, your mother's home...a hero.)

 

 

Katana looked to see her girls. Twin girls all healthy and strong with smiles as they hugged both her legs. 

 

Kai & Sai (In Japanese): (母をおかえりなさい！ お帰りなさい！) (Welcome back mother! Welcome back!)

 

Kai (In Japanese): (あなたがお母さんをやったことを教えてください！どのようにそれを行うのですか？) (Tell us what you did mom! How did you do it?)

 

 

Sai (In Japanese): (あなたは完全にそのクリープのうちクリームを蹴りました！血が出て噴出としてあなたは彼をアップスライスしましたか？私はあなたが素晴らしいでした賭けます！) (You totally kicked the cream out of that creep! Did you slice him up as blood squirted out? I bet you were awesome!)

 

 

Katana cried with happiness as she for the first time hugged the twins that she gave birth to in this world and hugged them tight along with Maseo never wanting to let go of this moment.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Killer Croc's Desire.

 

 

Killer Croc was all dressed up looking sharp, filled with swagger. He was inside a strip club with all the people showing respect and acceptance towards him. They didn't show any fear, resentment or prejudice. People looked at him as if he was a celebrity, someone who wasn't ashamed of who he was or was born with due to questioning circumstances of his birth. They welcomed him. He didn't live in fear or retreat anymore for now he was finally redeemed in the light of being one with society. As he was looking around, people walked up to him and shook his hand, took pictures with him, danced with him, even the beautiful women from BET showed him some love only one ever wish to receive. The night wasn't done either for the strippers gave him as many lap dances as he could handle. And even more awesome, he got a few digits from half of them. Hell, there were people wanting to give him either a movie or record deal. People started calling him KC for short. On this day fourth...Waylon Jones: The Killer Croc would never be shunned again.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

El Diablo's Desire.

 

 

Chato Santana awoke to see that he was in a living room. Not his usual one but it was much bigger than before. That's when he realized that he was in the richest parts of Mexico now. He moved from there after becoming more than a common thug/crime lord. He was kingpin. Dressed in a expensive suit which looked wrinkled from his guess partying with his fellow crew members. Next to him he saw two of his and his wife's kids, Hermano and Luciana sleeping peacefully like angels. Chato couldn't believe his eyes, they were alive and well in front of him. "Miss me, Vato?" Those words made him turn to see his wife, Rosita Santana well beautifully dressed in a very see through dress which was Chato's "present" for being faithful and being a man. She walked in putting down the bottle of beer and bended down to him. "Hey, maybe after I put the kids to bed, maybe we could kick it?" "Yeah?" She asked in a seductive tone. She caressed his face as Chato couldn't help but embrace her, thinking he had another chance to not lose his family. Another chance of making it up to them. But as he continued embracing her and looking around, he knew the reality. He knew the truth. Even though deep down in his heart he wanted to believe it, he knew that Enchantress was playing them for fools. Like suckas. In order to for him to let go and in order for him to see his family again in the next life...he must release this. He must release them. He must release his full power. And with that he snapped out it, stood up and screamed..."I can't change what I did...AND NEITHER CAN YOU!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

That primal rage awoke everyone from their deepest wants and gave them motivation to stop Enchantress and rescue June in the process. Even if deep down they wanted their desires to be true...in their hearts they knew it wouldn't come to fruition, not when the world's at stake along with many lives in the city. At this moment, they would stand their ground against Enchantress and her brother whether at the cost of the city or their lives...they were gonna finish this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you guys if you liked it. This was my first one-shot of Suicide Squad.


End file.
